


arma virumque [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes' arms, Crack, F/M, Fluff, I wrote a thousand words to set up a Latin pun, I'm so embarrassed, Jane is a good bro, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, abuse of classical literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "arma virumque" by surgicalstainless.</p><p>"Jane," Darcy called over from her desk, "I need a word that rhymes with sculpted. Three syllables."</p><p>Objectification of male hotness has a long and glorious artistic tradition, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	arma virumque [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts), [surgicalstainless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [arma virumque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212440) by [surgicalstainless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalstainless/pseuds/surgicalstainless). 



Length: 8:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/arma%20virumque.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for Shmaylor! Happy Holidays!


End file.
